infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter eggs
Listed here are the numerous Easter Eggs found throughout the ''Infamous'' series. InFamous Movie Signs *In The Neon District, there is a sign outside the cinema saying "Sly 4" and another one for "honor among theives" which is another Sly title. The Sly 4 sign was most likely a joke at the time it was put into the game, as Sly 4 wasn't announced until Sanzaru announced it in the Sly collection which was released in 2010. There is also a joke movie poster for a fictional movie called "Alone In The House Of Blood" which has rather unfavorable reviews for it on the poster. This was likely a poke at the ammount of "terrible" horror movies being released for the time. Other Games *Sly Cooper **The Chinese drinks on the card table on Zeke's roof in The Neon District have the "Panda King"'s face on them. Panda King is a character from Sly Cooper, another game series by Sucker Punch, the developer of this game. **Cole's Backpack has a Sly Cooper Logo on it. This is also featured in InFamous 2. **There is a Trophy named "You're so Sly". Miscellaneous *While Cole stretches out his powers, Zeke Dunbar can be seen reading Atomic Lead, a comic book published by Sucker Punch. *There is a cafe named Atomic Lead Cafe. This is a reference to Atomic Leads. *There is an ad for Mid-Life Cycles. This is a direct reference to the actual market. *There is an ad for the Empire City Airlines with the headline, "Come fly with me". This is a reference to the song by Frank Sinatra. InFamous 2 Movie Signs and Posters On the signs in inFamous 2, the movies listed are all parodies of games. The names of which are: *Call of Booty (Call of Duty series) *Solid Serpent (Metal Gear Solid) *Uncharted Love (Uncharted series) *Hey Low Reach (Halo: REACH) *Assassin's Need (Love Too!) (Assassin's Creed) *No Need for Speed (Need for Speed) *Epic Hickey (Epic Mickey) *Little Big Unit (Little Big Planet) *Latch It and Skank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly! (Sly Cooper series) Other Games *Sly Cooper **Cole's backpack features a Sly Cooper Logo on it. This is also seen in the original Infamous **A DLC includes Sly's Cane as a replacement to the Amp. **At the beginning of the mission Torn, Zeke can be seen reading the Thievius Raccoonus. This is a reference to the book that serves as the ancestral heirloom to the Cooper family in the Sly Cooper series. *Assassin's Creed **There is an evil side mission named Assassin's Greed. Miscellaneous *After finishing the game, if one goes to the theater, there will be a poster that promotes Sin Central. At the end of the poster is "Over 9000 clubs. Open All Night". This is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. *There are several shops around town with the hotlines of 555-1337 (Leet) and 555-123-4567 (put as a joke for the order). *There is a shop with a poster out that says "WE'LL SAVE YOUR SOLE" (with a picture of a shoe with an over-sized sole). This could be a reference to the song by Jewel'' titled ''Who Will Save Your Soul?. *There is a store named Boyz R Toyz. This is a reference to Toyz R Us. *There is a bar in town known as Mclean's Red Rum. This is a reference to the boss from Xenogears, Redrum. *During the mission Exposing Bertrand, Bertrand is seen turning one of the prisoners he was holding into a corrupted. This is actually a cameo appearance by Nate Fox through his screams. Bertrand even calls him by name, stating, "Don't give up, Nate! We're gonna get that demon out of ya! Even if it takes.. all night!". *Also in the mission Exposing Bertrand, if one hides from the Militia guard groups, they will eventually mention Bobby Ray, a singer from Houston, Texas. *There is a shop in New Marais called Red Ring Electronics. This is a reference to the so-called "Red Ring of Death" on the Xbox, that occurs from the system overheating. InFamous: Festival Of Blood Movie Signs *Street Sucker III (Street Fighter III) - US Version *Scar Craft 2 (StarCraft II) *Assassin's Bleed (Assassin' Creed) *L.A. Gore (L.A. Noire) *Call of Bloody: Black Bleed (Call of Duty: Black Ops) - US version *Red Dead Vampires (Red Dead Redemption) *Die Cooper 4: Vampire Thieves (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) *Unstaked: Vampires Deception (Uncharted 3: Drake Deception) *Modern Gorefare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Mass Infect 3 (Mass Effect 3) *Dead Face (Dead Space) Miscellaneous *In Mary's Teachings there is a reference to Tarzan of The Apes by Edgar Rice Burrows, the character John Greystroke, Tarzan's father. It is unknown if this was an intentional reference or not. *Uncharted Love "stars Kyle Nikolich and Kyle Nikolich". Kyle Nikolich is a modeler at Sucker Punch Productions, who worked on the festival props in Festival of Blood, and he is seen in a poster promoting the movie. **Considering that'' Festival of Blood'' came after inFAMOUS 2, it can be speculated that the festival props were originally going to appear in inFAMOUS 2. *There is a poster for a concert featuring a band named Kirby The Bugz that is set to Friday, December 21. This is a reference to the socially-believed supposed end of the world in 2012. InFamous: Second Son *Delsin's ringtone is the main theme music from Sly 4: Thieves in Time. * In the city, there is a location where the logo of the'' Sly Cooper'' series can be found in Neon lighting. Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Articles in need of a revamp Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:InFamous: Second Son